1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical fibers (hereinafter fiber), and particularly to fiber coatings.
2. Technical Background
Fiber has acquired an increasingly important role in the field of telecommunications, frequently replacing existing copper wires. This trend has had a significant impact in all areas of telecommunications, which has seen a vast increase in the usage of fiber. Further increases in the use of fiber is at least foreseen in local loop telephone and cable TV service, as local fiber networks are established to deliver ever greater volumes of information in the form of data, audio, and video signals to residential and commercial users. In addition, use of fiber in home and commercial business environments for internal data, voice, and video communications has begun and is expected to increase. Fibers typically contain a glass core and at least two coatings, e.g. a primary (inner) coating and a secondary (outer) coating. The primary coating is applied directly to the glass fiber and, when cured, forms a soft, elastic, and compliant material which encapsulates the glass fiber. The primary coating serves as a buffer to cushion and protect the glass fiber core when the fiber is bent, cabled, or spooled. The secondary coating is applied over the primary coating and functions as a tough, protective outer layer that prevents damage to the glass fiber during processing and use.
Corrosion of the glass surface of the optical fiber will lead to degradation of the optical fiber strength and may even cause the optical fiber to break. A known cause of the corrosion is a base compound (compounds having a pH of greater than about 7.0 e.g. a hydroxide ion) reacting with the glass surface. The base may be generated from the environment which the optical fiber is employed, however, the potential source of the base is not limited to the environment. A need exists to improve fiber strength and also to prevent the base from causing the glass surface of the optical fiber to corrode.